Forum:Logo
*I guess I'll put this here, as I see no forum or community-wide notice board* In the past few months I've been here, I noticed that you guys don't have your own logo (the one in the top-left hand corner). Instead, you have the image on the Main Page. If you want to move that image (or another image) to the logo spot, you must upload it as . However, usually only Admins are able to edit (and I assume upload) an image in that location, to protect it from vandals. I just wanted to make that known to the community, so they could decide upon a logo. Thanks for your time -- :Do you have any ideas for a logo? Angela (talk) 23:18, 15 July 2007 (UTC) For a logo, I would go for a devil fruit wearing a straw hat. Joekido 03:17, 16 July 2007 (UTC) I'm okay with anything. Perhaps Robin or another character (Didn't Luffy pick up a book in a filler) reading a book? One-Winged Hawk 09:52, 16 July 2007 (UTC) ::Nah, no ideas for a logo; I just wanted to spark community interest about getting one up there :) A Devil Fruit where a straw hat?! Why not just the Straw Hat Pirates' Jolly Roger? It only makes sense, right? - BattleFranky202 02:51, 17 July 2007 (UTC) I would say the Straw Hats' Jolly Roger with the series logo on it. User:Plumber The Straw Hats' logo has some good sound sense to it. It's the K.I.S.S. factor. Or maybe I'm not thinking too well due to the almighty splitting headache running through my mind from reading books all day. lol. One-Winged Hawk 21:32, 17 July 2007 (UTC) Lol. I'll make it you want. User:Plumber Logo made by Radaghast. Looks very nice at the very least. Please provide comments and thoughts about this so it can be decided whether or not it will be used. Nothing will happen if no comments are posted I can say for the very least.Mugiwara Franky 15:34, 20 July 2007 (UTC) :I can vouch for Radaghast's work. He's created phenominal village icons for the Narutopeda, a Dragon Ball SVG far surpassing what Wikipedia used to have which is used partly as a logo and planned for multiple other uses, and he offered to help make the Characters to be used in various logos and templates in the WGEP. Someone noted that I could do a logo, but Radaghast's work is always better than anything even I could do. ~Dantman- (talk) Jul 21, 2007 @ 01:59 (UTC) ::I like Radaghast's; personally. -- Well, anymore comments or suggestions? This is going to placed up soon due to most users' comments. Unless someone talks now this decision will appear unanimous. If there's any comments or suggestions about the design, it's best to express your voice to it's creator, Radaghast, a frequent editor of the Dragon Ball wikia I believe. In any case, I'd like to see a logo by the time Moria is defeated or Thriller Bark is over at most.Mugiwara Franky 14:08, 18 August 2007 (UTC) ::::If you like to, you can take the Strawhat's jolly roger from my image I created several months ago as a part of your logo. I just suggest this because of the "missing teeth". I could also modify the Strawhat's logo like this... 23:20, 22 August 2007 (UTC) ::::Well, here's my proposal - if you don't like it, just skip it ;) 00:37, 23 August 2007 (UTC) Then do it, go upload the pic in and put in the link and summit it so that logo will finally appear on the logo screen. Joekido 00:42, 23 August 2007 (UTC) You guys still taking submissions? I haven't been around in awhile and would like to whip something up in Photoshop. Cody2526 06:52, 2 September 2007 (UTC) :I guess submissions can be still taken I guess. You can add if you wish Cody. Just be sure to inform us when something comes up so that there'll be a discussion.Mugiwara Franky 10:32, 2 September 2007 (UTC) Hi, I'm new, I haven't made an account simply cause I am just passing through and thought maby I could through in an idea of a new logo for the wikia. Its based on how funimation did there logo but I made the Wikia word to look like it is part of the logo as apposed to it looking just like text next to the One Piece logo. Uploaded to imageshack just to show Votes Considering that another candidate has come up, I guess this should be held to be fair. Simple rules go like this I believe: A user can vote for more than one logo but they can't vote for the same logo more than twice. Also only the votes by verifiable users and accounts will be accepted. Votes by accounts that seem to be made only to stack up votes will not be accepted. Lastly, the logo that will be choosen will not depend on the number of votes but reasons behind voting and a general consesus between users. So it maybe advisable to supply a reason along with a vote.Mugiwara Franky 13:51, 23 August 2007 (UTC) * I've just made some improvements to my original logo proposal based on the feedback and also submitted a version without brackets (there were comments from people who didn't like them). It's up to you to either put both of them as separate entries for voting or choose one that seems better. Unused SVGs can always be deleted or kept after we have chosen a logo. --Radaghast 16:09, 23 August 2007 (UTC) For Radaghast's Logo *'For': First sign of a logo being made for this site and abit nice to look at.Mugiwara Franky 13:51, 23 August 2007 (UTC) * Defchris's logo is very cool and I like it a lot, but I still think black background makes it less universal. Also the "®" doesn't seem necessary, and skull is a big bigger than it shoud be. --Radaghast 16:09, 23 August 2007 (UTC) *'For': Because I like it! I can't say anything else, because I don't know... There isn't a lot of difference between the logos. :/ One-Winged Hawk 17:52, 23 August 2007 (UTC) *'For': brackets show that it's a wiki better than a boring label could have. *'For': Needs moar zombies, though. Rodtheanimegod4ever 03:39, 1 September 2007 (UTC) For Defchris's Logo *'For': A bit nicer than the first especially with the teeth. Either is good depending on the decision of the community.Mugiwara Franky 13:51, 23 August 2007 (UTC) For: Looks a bit better expect that it needs to be clearer then that and we need the word ONE PIECE in the picture. Joekido 19:58, 23 August 2007 (UTC) :Do you guys mind having Katakana as title? 22:28, 23 August 2007 (UTC) Well, this is an English based site so were going to need an plain english ONE PIECE for english viewers to understand better. Joekido 22:59, 23 August 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah... I already thought so when I sent that question. How about this one? It contains the rebuilt logo of the manga and anime and several logos from arubida, arlong, strawhats, foxy and world gov. 01:05, 29 August 2007 (UTC) For: Dude, that's perfect! I really like that one, much cleaner and better then the other one. We should make that into the site's logo. Joekido 01:25, 29 August 2007 (UTC) Quartz logo Hi all. This is one great logo. Is it adaptable in 266x75 for the Quartz skin? Right now it's just the generic Wikia logo as seen here. If someone's still got the original PSD file, it would be great to rearrange it for the new skin. Let me know if there are any questions, or if you need help with the graphics. —Scott (talk) 19:06, 19 November 2007 (UTC)